


Dead or Alive: A Kunoichi's Downfall

by Dou_Jin_796



Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [1]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Orgy, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dou_Jin_796/pseuds/Dou_Jin_796
Summary: Kasumi tries to leave the ninja village without permission and is punished.TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE AND NONCONSENT
Series: Dead or Alive: Hentai Fanfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963450
Kudos: 4





	1. Fallen Kunoichi

**TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE AND NONCONSENT**

Kasumi, the beautiful ninja, ran through the forest, trying to escape to the city. Everywhere she ran, she could sense assassins from her own clan trying to kill her. She fought them off as they kept coming. It seems it must have been hours since they started chasing her. Kasumi was exhausted from all the running and fighting. She stopped to catch her breath and felt someone kick her back.

"Ah!" Kasumi cried as she fell to the ground.

It was Ayane, her half-sister, jealous of her sister for being the favorite in the clan. Now, a bloodcurdling look on Ayane's face showed as Ayane had been dreaming of the day she would knock Kasumi from her high perch.

Kasumi prepared herself to fight, her elegant stance ready to do battle. Ayane rushed toward her. Their blows were swift. Kasumi blocked her half-sister's punches and kicks and got in some of her own. She punched Ayane's nose.

"Damn it!" Ayane yelled as she held her nose.

"You know you can't beat me." Kasumi taunted.

Ayane rushed at Kasumi again, this time getting in a few punches onto Kasumi's stomach.

"AAAhahhh!" Kasumi shrieked.

Ayane smirked, but Kasumi caught her by surprised and delivered a thundering blow to Ayane's body. Ayane flew back and she got up on one knee, clutching her stomach.

"Didn't I tell you can't beat me?" Kasumi taunted again.

"Ha," Ayane panted, trying to catch her breath. "That's why I brought more than 200 of the best ninjas in the clan. While you were too busy fighting me, we've regrouped and now you're surrounded. You might be the mighty kunoichi of the village, but even you can't take on this many."

Kasumi saw the numerous ninjas leap down from the trees, surrounding her. She was taken aback. There's no way she's taken on this many before. She didn't even take on this many overall since she escaped hours before. Kasumi readied herself. The hundreds of ninjas charged at her and some were hit back immediately by Kasumi's lightning fast blows. As the fight dragged on, Kasumi knew there was no way she could keep this up. Sweating in her clothes, she tried her hardest not to take a break, as that would mean death for her. She desperately kept fighting back as she couldn't catch her breath. Ayane stood back, watching Kasumi impossibly trying to hold her own.

Kasumi's body couldn't keep up and she put her hands on her knees to try to rest, but then she felt a kick to her face. "Euggh!" Kasumi yelled. The punches and kicks came from everywhere and Kasumi couldn't even get a chance to fight back now. Her body now being treated like a ragdoll, flying back and forth between the ninjas as they continued to assault her. Blood flew from Kasumi's nose and mouth and dark bruises started appearing everywhere on her body. "NO! NO!" Kasumi kept screaming. How could she be humiliated like this by her own clan? "Is this it for me?" Kasumi thought, as she was being flung back and forth.

Eventually, Kasumi fell to her knees, unable to take anymore, and looked up to see her purple-haired half-sister disapprovingly scowl at her.

"They told us to bring you in alive. So this isn't the end of you...yet." Ayane told her.

Kasumi could barely think of anything and her hurt and beautiful body hit the ground when she fainted.

Kasumi woke up in cold sweat. "Ghhh...where am i?" Kasumi groaned.

She saw Ayane, along with the village elder and rest of the village council. Her arms were tied tightly and her feet and neck were chained. "What's going on?!" Kasumi yelled.

"Silence, filth." the village elder shut her up. "You have tried to run away and escape our clan. As such, you will be punished for your deed. Since you were supposed to be the next heir to the clan, we decided that we should not execute you."

Kasumi saw Ayane and the village council whisper among themselves.

"It seems we've come to an agreement." the village elder proclaimed. "For Kasumi's punishment, every man in the village will insert their seed into Kasumi's womb. This punishment will last for a month and guards will stand outside the house 24/7 while she receives it."

Kasumi's eyes widened with shock. "NO! NOOO! NOOOOOO! Please don't do this!" Kasumi humiliatingly begged the council. "All I wanted to do was lead another life in the city! I wouldn't abandon my clan!"

It was no use, everyone was already leaving and Ayane came over to her and grabbed the chain around Kasumi's neck. "Let's go, scum" Ayane spit in her face. She tugged on that chain all the way to the house where Kasumi was going to receive her pubishment.

Kasumi's chains were taken off and she was untied. The village council decided that keeping her whole body chained wasn't going to be a pleasant experience for the villagers who would keep her company. Ayane threw her into a room. Kasumi could barely walk or move, so escape wasn't going to be an option anytime soon for her, especially not with so many guards around the house. She knew that her punishment would start soon. Kasumi tried crawling to the door, but her body couldn't do anything. She heard a voice.

"She's in there." It was Ayane. The door opened and a man from the village council came with her. "I'll be watching some of these. This is what you deserve." Ayane scoffed.

"No, please don't." Kasumi begged. The man had already started taking off his clothes. He flipped Kasumi onto her back and Kasumi whimpered. Ayane watched them from the door with her arms crossed. Kasumi's clothes were torn off and tears started streaming down her face.

"Not like this! Not like this!" Kasumi sobbed. She was a virgin and everyone in the village knew it. A pure maiden of good heart, until now that was.

"I see despite you being beat senseless, they didn't manage to injure your soft breasts." the man spoke as he groped her tits hard. Her voluptuous and slender figure was at the mercy of this man and every single man in the clan. He shoved his dick up her virgin hole. There was nothing Kasumi could do about it. Her arms and feet could barely move and so resistance was impossible.

"AAAHHH!!!" Kasumi's yelps of anguish pierced the night. She tried moving her head away as the man forcefully kissed her neck and started pumping into her. "This...NO! STOP!" Kasumi cries were heard throughout the village. Ayane took satisfaction as she watched.

The man grabbed her legs and spread them. "I can't believe I'm taking the Kasumi's virginity!" the man laughed maniacally. He held on to her knees and started violently ramming his hard dick up Kasumi's womb. Kasumi shouted with pain.

Kasumi felt her hymen tear. "NYAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kasumi's high-pitched scream was no use. "I'm begging you, stop!" Blood ran out of her vagina, but the man wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied. Kasumi sobbed as she felt her body taken advantage of. There was no way she could go back to the days of being the clan's pure maiden kunoichi heir. Now, she was the clan's shame.

* * *

3 weeks later...

Kasumi had been used by every man in the village at least once already. Her body and soul damaged beyond belief. Some days she wasn't even allowed sleep. Only to be fucked and raped mercilessly by those who once almost worshipped her. She looked down at her vagina. She had taken the sperm of every man in the village. She was force fed birth control pills to ensure that a child born from her wouldn't be from this shame. Her pussy had been used by so many men that she wasn't even sure if it was the same shape. Whether or not they enjoyed it or not, every man loved her body and figure and enjoyed fucking it.

The door opened. Ayane came in with 3 men. They were all undressing.

"Oh, no. Please tell me this isn't happening." Kasumi thought to herself as she lied face down on the ground, her big round boobs squished against the floor.

"The village council has decided to change your punishment." Ayane informed her. "Since every man in the village has bedded you at least once, one on one, they've decided to allow multiple to fuck you at a time." Ayane went down low, right up to Kasumi's face. "Instead of thinking about it as everyone taking advantage of you, why don't you think of it as servicing the village men? After all, with so many at a time now, you could do something to the other men who aren't enjoying your slut holes." Ayane left the room and shut the door and all the men laughed as they knew they could do almost whatever they wanted with Kasumi.

Kasumi could move a bit more now, but not enough to try any sort of escape. All she could do was use whatever she could move to service the men while she was sexually humiliated. They put her on all fours. One man entered her from behind and Kasumi let out a loud yelp. Kasumi started sobbing again as she had many times before while being ruthlessly raped. She opened her mouth to receive another man's penis. He forced it in deep into her mouth. Another just presented his dick in front of her face and she reached out and started stroking it. The men enjoyed their spitroast fuck of the kunoichi. Kasumi's mind was so traumatized, she couldn't tell anymore whether she should be scared or enjoy it.

Her plump ass jiggled as she was getting jackhammered from behind. She licked and slobbered all over the man who's cock she was blowing. The handjob she was giving was rough, but pleasurable. The hormones took over her mind and Kasumi started letting out pleasurable moans, even though she tried her hardest not to enjoy it. 4 more men came in and took off their clothes. One man got under Kasumi and started rubbing his dick in between her luscious boobs. Another also got under her and started eating her pussy out, making sure he got her clitoris. The third man that just came in wanted to get a handjob too, so he put it in her other hand she went straight to it. The final man just wanted to jerk off onto her and he did so.

Kasumi didn't want to enjoy this or feel the pleasure, but the hormones were overwhelming and her vaginal fluids started dripping out. She drooled as she performed her oral sex. Her moans were a mixture of painful screams and euphoric moaning. The intense orgasms clouded her thinking and she was unable to do anything as these men sexually abused her. Eventually, all the men came and painted her sweaty and broken body white with their semen.

The men left and Kasumi was left there on her side, covered and lying in a combined puddle of their cum. Kasumi shuddered and kept crying.

Kasumi could still barely move herself, despite the small recovery in the past 2 weeks while she was painfully abused. She knew that the next men would be coming in soon. She stretched her long smooth arm, trying to reach for the door.

"No more." she tried saying, the cum outlining her lips as she parted them. "I can't take this anymore."

Kasumi's status in the village had plummeted to that of a disgraced whore. There would still be 1 more week of Kasumi's punishment.


	2. Broken Kunoichi

A few more days passed and Kasumi had been fucked, cummed in, and used every way possible. Her mouth knew nothing but the taste of semen for weeks. No matter how much water she drank, she couldn't get the taste out. Her pussy and asshole were constantly dripping from the numerous creampies she took daily.

"Nghhh..." Kasumi tried massaging the parts of her body that pained her. Every crevice of her body had been touched by every man in the village. Her breasts pained her the most and she rubbed them, trying to soothe the pain. Kasumi's whimpered. She knew that she had to get out of here, even if it meant the council would actually sentence her to death this time if she was caught. There were only 2 days left, but that would be 2 days too many. Too much for her to bear. If she came out of her punishment at the end of the month, she would be ridiculed by the clan and the village for the rest of her life and unable to leave.

While she was still in pain, it was nothing compared to what she experienced at the beginning of her month long punishment. Kasumi knew she could muster the strength to escape and started planning it. Some nights they would keep her up all night, subjecting her to sexual shame and abuse. However, she decided she would escape if they left her alone after midnight. This was too risky, though. If they came all through the next 2 nights and day, she would have to resign to her fate. The door opened. It was Ayane.

"Your sentence is nearly at end." Ayane told her. "But you knew that already. The men are gonna have as much fun with you while they still can."

Ayane stuck 2 of her fingers up Kasumi's vagina. "AHH!" Kasumi growled with pain.

"How many times have our men have used this as a glory hole, I wonder?" Ayane scolded. Kasumi looked up at her half-sister with hate. Ayane looked back the same way and took her fingers out forcefully. Kasumi winced.

"She's all yours. Make sure her pussy doesn't look the same way again." Ayane spoke and left the room. A man came in. He would get Kasumi for the rest of the day.

* * *

Midnight

The man finally left after his day-long session with Kasumi. Luckily, Kasumi beared through it. She got her banged up body off the ground and grabbed her ninja clothes, which had been draped across the ground for weeks. Kasumi carefully dressed herself to avoid any unnecessary pain. She felt tired, but still capable of fighting a few men if they stood in her way of escaping. Rain suddenly started pouring.

Kasumi took out the 5 guards who were in charge of guarding the house of her shame. She snuck across rooftops back to her own home. Kasumi hurried and grabbed a small bag and packed some clothes. Then, she went off.

Near the border of the village's land, Kasumi knew she had to be extra careful around here. Jumping through the trees, though at a much slower speed because of her injuries, Kasumi made sure she could spot a clear path to escape. She jumped and suddenly felt a kick from the back.

"AHHHH!" Kasumi screamed and fell facefirst to the muddy ground. The rain was making it painful for Kasumi to move as it hit her skin.

"Wanna leave, huh?" a voice called out. Kasumi could tell this was Ayane, even though her vision was clouded by the mud on her face and the rain. She could make out Ayane's outline, which had taken a fighting stance. Kasumi slowly and wearily assumed a fighting stance as well and braced herself. Ayane rushed at her. Kasumi failed to block most of Ayane's punches and her injuries turned into internal bleeding.

Kasumi threw up some blood and fell to her knees and looked up at her attacker. The rain was washing the mud off her face, finally revealing Ayane's face and purple hair.

"Had enough? Guess you didn't want to be humiliated anymore. There's no going back for you. You're just a used whore now." Ayane said with disdain for Kasumi's situation. "I could never beat you one-on-one when you had no injuries."

Kasumi could barely speak. "I...I...don't want this...anymore...I just want...this...to stop..." she panted. "If you're gonna kill me...kill me now."

"No." Ayane replied. "If you wanna leave so bad, I'll grant you that wish." She gathered up all her strength and unleashed a fiery kick right into Kasumi's abdomen. Kasumi was sent flying back.

"GYAAHHH!" Kasumi screeched. The pain was unbearable now as she hit the mud once again. Ayane's kick sent her off the clan's land.

"You're finished. Never come back. You got what you wanted." Ayane disappeared.

As she saw Ayane leave, Kasumi reached out her hand, almost as if trying to ask her to come back. Then, her head slumped to the ground and she passed out. She was no longer the kunoichi heir.

* * *

The next morning

Kasumi woke up and immediately started heading toward the city. She clutched her bag, which was now muddied up and soaking wet with her clothes inside. It was early in the morning, so not many people would see her dirty self. Kasumi had spent time outside the village before on missions or when she got permission, which was rarely. But she was never truly a part of this outside world. She went to a public bathhouse and cleaned herself, though it would never cleanse her of her shame and what went inside her body. Kasumi spent most of the little she had on the bathhouse since she rarely went to the outside world and didn't really need it. But the problem now was how she would survive. Kasumi thought she could easily swipe food using her ninja skills, but she knew eventually that it wouldn't be viable long term.

After exiting the bathhouse, Kasumi went around the big new world of the city she was now part of. She went into a department store and easily stole some clothes. Kasumi decided to change into one of her new clothes, a low hanging yellow dress. She took food wherever she could find it. Now the problem was money and a place to stay.

Kasumi walked down the streets and her a man whistle as he passed by.

"Nice. It's a bit early to be wearing that, huh lady? You one of those lady of the nights? I can give you a nice fuck and give you a pretty penny for it." he cackled.

Kasumi paused in her tracks. Was this an opportunity? She could get money this way since she had no connection to this world. No form of ID or bank account. Definitely no one would hire her. Was this her only choice? She could sleep with men and stay at their houses. It was a win-win, she thought. She was a used whore already, remembering back to what Ayane told her last night.

Kasumi turned around to the man staring back at him and pressed her half-exposed boobs against him. "Hmm...you wanna fuck me? I'm flattered. How about we go back to your place?"

"Sure." the man cackled again as he ran his hands under her dress and up her thighs.

When they arrived at his apartment, Kasumi sat on the couch and her crossed her legs. Her tempting demeanor gave the man a huge boner as he took off his pants.

He then kneeled on the ground and started taking one of Kasumi's feet into his mouth, kissing it and sucking her toes.

Kasumi let out a soft "Oh" as he did this. She tried to suppress her memories of her punishment. At least as an actual prostitute, it was consensual for her, Kasumi thought. And she could actually enjoy the sex.

The man made his way up to her calves, rubbing them and smooching them.

"Wait." Kasumi stopped him. She got off the couch and took off her loose dress. Her full body was on display, bruises and all. "Don't worry about those, I think I'm fine now." She sat back down and allowed the man to continue.

He slobbered all over her thick thighs and tried to make his way over to her vagina. Kasumi turned his head away with one of her hands. "Not yet." Kasumi told him. "You've gotta get the rest of my body first."

The man made his way up from the ground and up to her stomach and kissed her belly button, nearly tickling it. He then got on top of her and stared at her huge chest before working them with his mouth. He savored Kasumi's tits all over while rubbing her smooth arms. Kasumi felt this was infinitely better than getting brutally raped. Her sexual feelings returned to her. "Yeah, just like that." Kasumi softly gasped. He went up to her neck and nibbled on it. "You can rub my clit now if you want." Kasumi whispered as she closed her eyes and enjoyed her necking.

Her clit was played with, round and round. The feeling increased Kasumi's sexual desires and her decadent face orgasmed as she got her fingering. "Haaahhh! Haaaaah! Oh! Yeah!" Kasumi came in relief. But she knew they weren't done yet.

He stood up and grabbed her by the ankles and put her creamy legs on his shoulders. "I'm gonna fuck you good on this couch." he muttered. He put his hard veiny cock into Kasumi's slut vagina.

Upon contact, Kasumi went "HAAAHH! AAHAAA!" Kasumi was finally able to enjoy sex now. "Thrust into me!"

The man held onto her ankles and pounded away at Kasumi's nice, full figure, occassionally grabbing one of her round tits. Kasumi cried out with pleasure. "YAAAHH! HAAAH!" The combination of the vagina she sold and this man's dick resulted in unfathomable pleasure for her she hadn't felt before. "I'm your whore! I'm your whore! Cum in me like the slut I am!" Kasumi shouted in euphoria. He wouldn't stop until his dick was satisfied. All the more of a win for Kasumi.

He started to go harder and rougher. Kasumi felt a bit of his pre-cum leak into her. "You call that cumming? I know you're not ready yet! Aaaaaooooohh!" Kasumi nearly came every time she heard her little glory hole squelching as it received his dick in and out. He didn't stop and went faster at the sight of Kasumi unable to control herself.

"Ohhh...come on...keep going at it! Right there!! Haah! Make me a satisfied woman!" Kasumi pleaded with her moans.

He let out a couple more fast and rough thrusts until he felt he was gonna cum. When he did, he thrusted deep and slow into Kasumi's tight, used hole. Kasumi went "HAH! HAH! HAAH! AH! OHHHH!" with each of the last thrusts as the semen came flowing inside her.

After they got cleaned up, the man paid her for her time.

"Could I stay here for a few days? Of course, I'm willing to accept that as payment if you would like me to provide more services to you?" Kasumi asked.

Kasumi had fully transitioned into a prostitute.


End file.
